09 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-09 Comments * Peel mentions that a Japanese friend gave him a record from Japan from an artist called Phew, who he thinks is not a great name. * Peel is given records issued by the BBC, including an opera LP and a silly songs compilation, which he plays a track from called 'I Do Not Choose to Run' by the Six Jumping Jacks, one of the many 1920s bands led by banjoist Harry Reser. The opera album may well have been Opera 1904-1935, one of the "electronically recreated digital stereo" LPs of vintage material issued by the BBC around this time. Both compilations were engineered by Robert Parker, who had also compiled the BBC Records Jazz Classics in Digital Stereo series, and had presented tracks from his collection on a Radio 2 series. * Peel wishes that some record company could put out an LP of the works of Olly Oakley a banjo player, who did 'D'ye Ken John Peel', which Peel thinks is a great cover. At this moment there has been no LP covering the works of Olly Oakley. * Peel is looking forward to the new LP from the Sugarcubes next year. * Peel mentions that his daughter Alexandra is celebrating her 10th birthday today and will spend it roller skating with friends in Bury St Edmunds. * Peel's friend from Hamburg gives him an LP from the Soviet Union, which he plays a track from called 'In Our Polessye'. Peel tells listeners that he doesn't know what 'Polessye' means. Polessye turns out to be an historical region covering southern Belarus and northern Ukraine. Sessions *Sugarcubes #1. Recorded: Unknown. Repeated: 04 January 1988 Tracklisting *Big Black: Kerosene (LP - Atomizer) Blast First *Smiths: Nowhere Fast (12" - Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me) Rough Trade ***Superstar** A-Mar Featuring Jay Bee Rock: Grasshopper Meets The Master (12") Zakia $2 *Sugarcubes: Motorcrash (session) # & * Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (LP - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions :(JP: 'That comes from my favourite Christmas LP's, Yard Style Christmas, got a great sleeve as I told you year after year for the last four or five years and that was of course Silent Night') *Jactars: Tongue (12" - Wadlow) Vulcan''' @4 ' *Gary Clail's Tackhead Sound System: Reality (LP - "Tackhead Tape Time") Nettwerk *Sugarcubes: Coldsweat (session) '# &''' *Phew: Dirge (LP - View) Continental :(JP: 'It did vaguely remind me of the Sugarcubes, only very vaguely I must confess') *Sweet Tee: Let The Jingle Bells Rock (v/a LP - Christmas Rap) London $1 *Bob: What A Performance (12") Sombrero''' @1 ' *Hickoids: Animal Husbandry (LP - We're In It For The Corn) Fundamental *James Brown: Get Up, Get Into It And Get Involved (LP - In The Jungle Groove) Polydor :(JP: 'From Dinosaur Jr., very much flavour of the week')'' *Dinosaur Jr.: In A Jar (12" - Little Fury Things) SST ' @2 ' *Sugarcubes: Delicious Demon (session) #''' *Bill Doggett: Floyd's Guitar Blues (v/a LP - Honky Tonk) Polydor *Eton Crop: Human Beans (LP - And The Underwater Music Goes On) Ediesta *Kool Moe Dee: Don't Dance (LP - How Ya Like Me Now) Jive *Whirl: Mister Strikes Back (12" - Heaven Forbid) Playroom ' @3 ' :(JP: 'You won't be too surprised probably to learn that I don't get very many of the records that are issued by the BBC, but I have been sent a couple, one of them is an opera LP actually, which I'm quite looking forward to hearing, but I mean classic opera thing from early in the century, why they sent me that, I simply don't know'.) *Six Jumping Jacks: I Do Not Choose To Run (v/a LP - Silly Songs 1922 To 1934) BBC *Loop: Straight To Your Heart (LP - Heaven's End) Head *Sugarcubes: Deus (session) '''# *Switzch: So Rock (v/a 12" - Hot Plate 1) Ahead Of Our Time *Chumbawamba: Knit Your Own Balaclava (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *Crossfires: Out Of Control (v/a LP - The History Of Surf Music Volume One: Original Instrumental Hits 1961-1963) Rhino *Jessie Hill: The Pot's On Strike (LP - Y'All Ready Now?) Charly R&B *Sugarcubes: Mama (session) #''' *Fall: Australians In Europe (12" - Hit The North) Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'Will it be in the Festive Fifty? We'll find out together over the Christmas and New Year period of course and I wouldn't ought to be surprise if it is') '' *Rosehips: I Shouldn't Have To Say (12") Subway Organization *Angst: Red Wing (LP - Mystery Spot) SST *"Lionok" Ensemble: In Our Polessye (v/a LP - Ukrainian Dawns) Melodiya Tracks marked '# available on File 2 Tracks marked &''' also available on The Peel Sessions Vol.11 in HQ Tracks marked @ available on '''File 3 Tracks marked''' $ available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B5217XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 3.mp3 *3) C109 The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *4) Peel December 1987 Lee Tape 2 ;Length *1) 1:57:44 *2) 1:32:32 (14:08-29:19) *3) 1:00:41 (09:20-19:32) *4) 32:21 (22:05-30:05) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) From RF Sessions 3 Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 Many thanks to ... RobF *3) From The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *4) Created from LE002 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5217/1) *2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online